Blue Eyes
by Lib
Summary: Ron disappears after the final battle and Hermione is left hoping he is still alive - a new job brings her hope!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fan fiction, so I would be grateful if you could give me feedback on what you think – no flames please, but pointers would be great!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling – lucky woman!!

**The Nightmare begins**

BANG!!!

All around the castle the walls shook from the explosions of spells shooting between the good and evil. Hogwarts Seventh Years, Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were in the front line fighting off Hundreds of Death Eaters. Ducking to miss an unforgivable curse Hermione called to Ron

"If we can just get through this last group we will be fine!"

"I hope your right Hermione, I really…" but Ron couldn't finish the sentence because just at that moment the Dark Lord himself decided to grace the trio with his presence.

"Well, well what have we here, could it be Harry Potter and his merry-men?" smirked Voldemort, aiming his wand at the three and stopping on Hermione.

"Leave them alone Voldemort, it's me your after, not them – You know the prophecy as well as I do – there's no point in harming them." Harry shouted above all the spells and explosions.

"That is of course true Harry, but you see, I have come to the conclusion that as we don't need them in our little wand fight, there's no point them taking up valuable space on the side lines"

At this point Voldemort raised his wand and aimed at Ron, who stood in front of Hermione to shield her from the Dark Lord.

Looking around for a means of escape but finding none, Ron could see the remains of the battle, Death Eaters were scattered everywhere, stunned or dead, among them were the bodies of a few of their friends who had joined in the battle with them to fend off the Dark side but now were lost forever.

Slowly, Voldemort raised his wand hand, and muttering some incantation, swished his wand and cast the spell at Ron. Seeing the Spell fly towards him, Ron felt behind him to find Hermione's hand, grabbing it, his last words were.

"Hermione, look after Harry and my family please, tell them I love them, but most of all Hermione, I love you with all my heart!" and with that the spell hit him, he doubled over in pain then disappeared from sight.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Hermione sat bolt upright in her dark bedroom. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she groaned, reading 4.30am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again after the dream, she decided to get up and take a long hot shower.

Walking across the landing to the bathroom, Hermione saw the photographs on the wall, they were of happy times at Hogwarts during their sixth year when Ron and Hermione had finally, to Harry and Ginny's relief, declared their feelings for each other. Her favourite photo was of herself and Ron sitting by the lake during the summer months, Ron with his arms draped around her shoulders as she leant back onto his chest.

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Hermione carried on to the shower, switching on the water and letting the hot steam fill the bathroom.

While washing her hair, she let her mind wander to that event six years before when Ron had disappeared from her life and Harry had defeated Voldemort.

They had never found Ron's body; it had simply vanished into thin air. In some ways it gave her hope that he was at least still alive. After years of searching though, she still didn't know what spell Voldemort had cast on him.

Getting out of the shower, and getting ready for her day shift at St Mungo's Hospital, Hermione reflected on how much she missed Ron, She saw Harry and Ginny a few times each week and she had made lots of friend at work, but none of them made up for the loss of Ron, the only man she had loved, or will ever love for that matter.


	2. that lonely feeling

Hey peeps! Thanks to my reviewers, Amanda, Allyson and Phoenix Feather3, you've given me the courage to continue!

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Chapter 2 –  That lonely feeling

The Accident and Emergency department of St Mungo's Hospital, was busy and crowded as usual. Healer Hermione Granger flitted backwards and forwards between patients, giving treatment and administering potions and remedies. It was the same routine day in, day out for Hermione, apart from the occasional dragon bite or near fatal hex, she dealt with wands stuck up noses and in ears, gob stones which had been swallowed, jinxes, curses and potions which had exploded, causing nasty results. She was getting quite fed up and stuck in a rut.

All of a sudden Ginny popped out of one of the fireplaces,

"Hey Hermione, how are you, Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, it seems like ages since we saw you last!" Ginny cried, with the lost puppy look in her eyes, which she knew Hermione could never refuse.

"Ok, Ok" laughed Hermione, " I give in, what time do you want me, I should be finished here around 6"

"That would be fine, we'll see you then!" and with that Ginny disappeared.

'Well at least I have something to do tonight, rather than sit and watch muggle TV again' Hermione thought.

The day continued to drag on, lunch came and went with Hermione missing it as usual due to the ever-increasing workload.

Around 3'o clock Steven Parker, the Head Healer came looking for Hermione in order to have a meeting in his office, Surprised, but glad of the break from trying to excavate a Wizarding chess piece from a little boys nose, Hermione followed into the bright yellow office an sat down patiently in the chair by the desk.

Steven Parker was a kind and sympathetic man, and always had time to talk to you, whether it was busy or not, he knew all about the final battle and what it meant to Hermione as she had confided in him how lonely she really was. He was her shoulder to cry on because for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to talk to Ginny or Harry about it. It just seemed awkward.

Steven sat down behind his desk, smiled at Hermione and begun to explain the reason for the meeting.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to drag you away from your patient, I could see you were having fun!" he said with a cheeky grin covering his features

"I've had a request from a Hospital in Melbourne, Australia asking if we could send one of our Healers out on an exchange program. The exchange will last a year and they will be working in the Curses, jinxes and hexes department. Unlike our department, it covers a wider range of hexes and jinxes and they are using some of the cases as clinical trials to find easier or better cures. I suppose what I'm trying to say Hermione is would you like to go?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it

"You're really asking me to go to Australia? Steve, there are other Healers, far more experienced that me who would jump at the chance, why me?" Hermione asked with a suspicious tone.

"To be honest Hermione, yes there are other Witches and Wizards with better qualifications and more experience than you but that is the whole point. I think that you will benefit the most from this exchange, not only will you learn a lot and gain more experience, you will help with the clinical trials. Also, don't get mad Hermione, but I think it may help you personally, a change may be what you need!" Steven explained

"I think you may be right, there is nothing really keeping me here, Harry and Ginny have each other, and their baby is due nearer Christmas, so I see them less and less now-a-days, when will I have to leave?" Hermione asked, making up her mind there and then on the spot.

Steven, a little shocked, explained that she would have to leave by international floo in 2 days time, which would give her time to say her goodbyes and pack.

Later that night at the Potter's

"So Hermione, what is this news that you mentioned, come on we're all ears," Ginny smiled, curling up o the sofa with Harry while Hermione sat in the arm chair by the fire.

"Well, I've got a new job," Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Harry

"That's great Hermione, you were only saying last week how fed up you were of A&E, where abouts is it, what will you be doing?"

"Well you see that's the thing, I'm going to be moving…… To Australia"

"WHAT, Australia, as in OZ, Kangaroos, Koala's and Crocodile Dundee?" Harry exclaimed, a little shocked, Ginny looked confused

"What's a Crocodile Dundee?"

"It's a film character Ginny, but Harry look at it from my view, what have I got here to stay for? My job is horrible, you two have each other and we see each other less and less now what with our jobs etc and my parents have moved to America anyway. The job is a dream come true, it's only for a year anyway!"

"When do you leave?" Harry asked, seeming to have calmed down a little at the thought of her returning after a year.

"In two days time" Hermione answered, not meeting his eyes

"Well, in that case we'll have to help you pack!" Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Hermione new that even though she was escaping to the other side of the world, her friends were always there for her if she needed them, she was going to miss them a lot!


	3. new beginnings

Hi everyone! I'm posting this a bit sooner than I was going to because I'm going away for the next week so enjoy and review!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything – unfortunately

New Beginnings

Sitting on the plane, Hermione let her mind wander over the events of the last few days. She had decided to travel by muggle transport so she could read up a little on the subjects she would be covering, miss-use of magic, curses and jinxes, memory charms and the background to the clinical trials, which were taking place.

Unfortunately her mind just wasn't on reading, thinking back she could still see the emptiness of her flat after everything had been packed, the fair-well party that the Weasley's gave her and the evil glares she received at work from the other exchange applicants. Ignoring all of these though, her mind focused on the goodbyes at the airport, Harry and Ginny had insisted on seeing her off at the terminal gate. It had been horrible, all three of them were crying and Hermione at one point was about to cancel the whole thing and return to work, Harry however was quick to talk her out of it.

So now she found herself somewhere over Africa, looking out of the window onto the cloud cover below, falling into a dreamless sleep. She was suddenly woken by the Pilot speaking over the tanoy system, instructing them to remain seated and strapped in while they land, had she really been asleep for over 4 hours?

Melbourne seemed a nice city, everyone was so laid back and seemed to have a smile on their faces. Hermione felt at home whilst walking the short distance from the airport to her new flat, which the hospital had organised for her, the sun was high in the sky and she could feel its warmth spreading right through her.

Her flat was situated a short bus ride away from the hospital, but obviously apparation was her first travel choice. It was quite roomy for just the one person; it had a large lounge area with all the muggle equipment as well as the Wizarding world's latest mod cons. The Kitchen was quite homely and somehow reminded her of the Weasley's kitchen at the Burrow. Her bedroom was decorated in a nice lilac shade with sky blue curtains, bed covers etc; it gave the room a resting aura. The bathroom was along the hallway and situated next to the study, which Hermione had made a beeline for, seeing the volumes upon volumes of books on every subject known to man.

She was interrupted from her grand tour when a large grey owl tapped on the lounge window, demanding to be let in, opening the window; Hermione grabbed the owl and its letter before it could escape again. By the stamp on the envelope, Hermione could see it was from the hospital.

Dear Miss Granger

Welcome to Australia, we hope you had a comfortable journey and find the flat to your satisfaction? We were hoping that you would be able to pop in later today to be shown around and get to grips with your duties. Sorry to be so quick-on-the-ball, but one of our Clinical Trial Healers has come down with a severe case of Wizarding Flu and will be off sick for the foreseeable future. Therefore we must get you started as soon as possible.

Thank you, I look forward to meeting you,

Yours,

Mark Smythe,

Head Healer, Melbourne District Wizarding Hospital

Folding up the letter and replacing it in the envelope, Hermione gazed around the flat, there would be no point in unpacking everything now when she would have to disappear soon, so flicking her wand, she cast a spell on her luggage in her coat pocket, and expanded it to its normal size along with the furniture around her.

By the time she had freshened up and had a bit of lunch, Hermione decided to make an appearance at the Hospital and meet her co-workers. Apparating into the main lobby of the large Hospital complex, she was directed by the receptionist to the 5th floor where she was greeted by Mark.

"Miss Granger, I presume, how are you, was your journey ok?" Mark asked in a cheery tone.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, please call me Hermione, I didn't realise just how big this hospital was, is it the main one in the region?" Hermione asked, awestruck by the size of the department, which stretched for nearly a quarter of a mile along a long corridor.

"Yes it's the biggest in this part of the country, would you like a tour?"

Mark began showing Hermione around, meeting the Nursing staff, some of the patients and even some of the other Healers working on the Clinical trials. She noticed Isolation rooms at one end of the Corridor. Seeing her quizzical stare Mark explained

"That is where the Trial patients are, they are kept away from the other patients instead of any cross-contamination of spells or magic."

"How long do the trials last, are they in those rooms the whole time?" Hermione asked a little shocked at the intensity of the trails

"The trials can last for years, our longest one at the moment is nearly 6 years, that's quite a sad case, but you'll get to know all about it tomorrow, your going to be in charge of that case. They are allowed out of the room, but only if they are chaperoned by a member of staff."

The department tour had taken nearly two hours and Hermione was feeling quite tired now the jet lag had begun to set in.

"There is just one thing I would like to see before tomorrow, if it's at all possible?" Hermione enquired with an air of curiosity

"Well anything, name it" Mark beamed.

"I know I'm not officially starting until tomorrow but could I see the Trial patient? Just to get a feel of what I'm dealing with, and enable me to understand his notes better?" Hermione explained.

"Why of course, that would be fine. His name is Peter, well we call him Peter anyway, we unfortunately don't know his real name, he has amnesia you see, come on I'll take you to his room." Mark indicated to a side room where the door was slightly on a jar.

"I'll leave you to it" said Mark as he walked back down the corridor towards his office.

Opening the door, Hermione knocked gently and entered, talking as she went

"Good-afternoon, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm the new Healer taking over the Trials, I'll be your healer from now on, Peter isn't it, Well Peter it's nice to meet you…" All of this was said, while she was reading the drug chart at the end of the bed, looking up to the man staring out of the window, she measured him up, quite tall, around 6'2" an athletic build, but not too muscle and shaggy flame red hair which was standing up in all directions. She was about to say more when she was startled as the man turned around revealing a pair of deep blue eyes which Hermione had always felt she could drown in.

He He, aren't I cruel to leave it there! If you want more then you have to review!!!


	4. Recollection and confusion

 Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been on my hols!

Thank you to all my reviewers, don't worry those of you asked questions, they will all be answered throughout the story!!

Disclaimer – I still own nothing!!

Chapter 4 – Recollection and confusion

Hermione stood staring into the ocean blue eyes, which she had grown up believing she could drown in them. It was Ron alright and she couldn't believe it, she had found her one true love, he was alive and well…..almost.  It suddenly dawned on Hermione that she wasn't looking at Ron, but at Peter, he didn't have a clue who she was, what they meant to each other, anything.  So many emotions where swirling around her mind at the same time, relief, happiness, confusion, sadness, but most of all dread, dread that Ron will never know who she really was.

Peter was approaching her now, holding out his hand to shake hers, as he grabbed it she could feel the same sparks run through her body and down her spine, she just wondered if Peter could feel them too.

"Hello, yes I'm Peter, well it's the name I've been given, nice to meet you" Peter said with the grin that strangely gave Hermione hope.

He was looking at her now, taking in her face, her features lastly gazing upon her eyes, Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of recollection in his eyes, but just as soon as it appeared, it had gone.

Flicking through the note charts at the end of the bed, Hermione's eyes were met with the same lines repeated over and over again,

"Still no memory recollection, no cure found, cause of memory loss – unknown"

Looking up at Peter again, she could sense his nervousness around her, grabbing the opportunity; she sat down on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

"Peter, looking at your notes, you've been here a long time, what exactly do you remember?"

"I remember waking up in this room with a splitting headache and chronic stomach ache, but the nurses put that down to lack of food, apparently I hadn't eaten for days. They told me an elderly wizard walking his dog found me in some woodland on the outskirts of Melbourne. Of course I didn't know I was a wizard myself, but the Healers performed a spell that showed up my magic abilities. I've been taking lessons everyday to re-learn the charms, spells, potions etc that I knew before I lost my memory."

Studying him the whole time, Hermione could tell he hadn't really changed, he still had a snarling look upon his face when he mentioned the lessons, but his eyes proved his want of knowledge was still burning underneath.

"I can't promise you anything Peter, but I really want to help you regain your memory, I'm going to take your notes home tonight, read them through and research into your condition as much as I can. I'll come and see you tomorrow, 8.30am ok with you?" Hermione asked wondering on the reaction, just as she remembered, his face turned from a calm, listening look to one of horror.

"8.30am, are you mad, that's still night time! I thought you were trying to help me, not deprive me of sleep!"

"Oh ok then, it'll give me more time to research anyway, is 10am better for you?" She said as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Smiling all the way down the corridor, she walked out of the Hospital, and along the street to her apartment, Unlocking the door, she let herself into her study and in for a long night of research.

The next morning found Hermione lying face down on her desk, quill still in hand and an ink smudge on her left cheek. Waking groggily from her slumber, she searched the room for a clock

"Hell, it's 9.30am already! I'm going to be late, how could I sleep in on my first day!"  In truth she knew exactly why she fell asleep on her work, around 2.15 that morning, she had happened upon some rather exciting literature on a transportation spell. The spell could allow a witch or wizard to transport any person or object anywhere they wanted, obviously the more powerful the wizard, the further it would go. Hermione wracked her brains trying to distinguish what words Voldemort had used, but her brain was too muddled to think straight.

Thankfully, while Hermione was rushing around like a headless chicken she realised she was a witch and casting spells and charms to get herself ready would be much easier and quicker, she remembered how Ron and Harry always used to tease her about her muggleness when she was stressed.

Apparating to the Hospital, she walked into her office, while arranging her things on her desk, Mark walked in.

"Hello Hermione, how are you today, have you recovered from the jet-lag yet? I heard you have made quite an impression on Peter, he was asking the Night nurse all about you last night!"

"Really, well I'm just off to see him actually, but I would like to have a word with you later about the case if that's alright?" Hermione asked,

"Yes of course, is 3pm ok with you? I've got my rounds to do first then a department head meeting."

"That's fine, shall I meet you in your office, as you can see, mines still a bit of a mess" Hermione said as she motioned with her hand the mess all over the desk and floor.

"Fine, I'll see you then, bye for know!" Mark called as he turned to exit the room.

Grabbing her bag, with the notes from her research and Peters drug chart, Hermione made her way to Peter's room. Upon entering, she could see Peter sitting on a small couch reading the latest edition of Quidditch Weekly whilst eating a chocolate frog.

"Good morning Peter, how are you?"

"Morning, I'm fine, I've actually got some questions, if that ok with you?" Peter asked with confusion spread over his face.

"Of course it is, fire away,"

"Well, I've been in here for nearly six years now, and I've been under 3 different Healers, not being rude or anything, but why do you suddenly think that you can cure me?"

Hermione, a bit surprised by his bluntness and confidence, answered as truthfully as she dared

"Well, I hope that I can cure you, nothing is definitely going to happen, but I was up last night researching your case and I have come across some interesting literature on the subject which I will look into further."

"I am grateful, you know, even though they meant well, the other Healers, just seemed to give up after a few months, the new ones that came, read my notes and wrote me up as a hopeless case, I'm sorry if I seem a little off, but I am just surprised to find someone who is actually doing something for me." Peter explained as his gaze drifted over to the window and out over the city of Melbourne.

"Well, could you answer a few questions for me please, just so I can assess your memory and brain activity, I'll put a little spell on you so I can "mind" read the brain patterns and the sub-conscious thoughts." Hermione said, as she pulled her wand out of her bag and aimed it at Peter's head.

"That's fine by me, anything to help me recover my memory." Peter smiled at her.

"mindodetectorae" Hermione muttered as she flicked and swished her wand, it glowed a deep purple colour, before turning back to normal.

"Ok are you ready." Hermione began, with a nod from Peter she continued

"Do you have any flash back, quick de-ja-vu's or memory shots?"

"No, none at all" Peter answered with a glum face, Hermione's brain read nothing, after a few questions like the first, Hermione was beginning to give up any hope of recalling any memory activity from Peter's brain.

"Do you have any dreams about your life before the amnesia?"

"No" Peter answered yet again, getting more and more forlorn as the questions continued.

All of a sudden, Hermione's brain picked up a small current running through Peter's mind. Reading it more clearly, she was able to pick up information about dreams that Peter had dreamt during his sleep, but supposedly forgotten them once he had woken. Seeing, the look on Hermione's face, Peter piped up

"What is it, have you found something?"

"Yes, if what I'm reading is right, you do have dreams about your past, it's just that when you wake up you automatically forget them. I shall have to think of some way to prevent you from forgetting them when you wake up."

Peter looked almost triumphant

"You mean that there is some hope after all?"

"Yes Peter, I do believe we are getting somewhere at last with your case."

Well, that's it for now, but if you want to read more just review!  I'm not sure that muggleness is a real word – but it sounds good to me so there you have it!


	5. Dream Reader

Hi everyone – sorry it has taken so long to up-date!

According to my sister, the word muggle is now in the latest edition of the oxford dictionary – so it is a real word! – though I still don't think muggleness is!

Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: - I own nothing!

Chapter 5

**Dream reading**

"Come in" Hermione heard Mark call as she knocked on his office door.

Upon entering, Hermione was greeted by stacks and stacks of parchment, scrolls and books everywhere, picking her way through the mess, and clearing a chair, she sat down in front of Mark.

"Hello Hermione, please excuse the mess just doing a bit of research!"

"That's fine, its tidier than my friends office back home – you practically need a shovel to find his desk!" chuckled Hermione

"Well now, what is it you wanted to discuss with me, I see you have spent all morning with Peter, he's a bit of a sorry case really isn't he, poor chap. It looks like we will never be able to help him find his memory, what is your opinion?" Mark inquired.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, I hope this will not have me thrown off the case, as I truly believe it will help Peter regain his memory but well, how can I put it, I know who he really is!"

Stunned, Mark just stared at her until sensing that he should respond, finally said

"Really, how you do know him, are you really sure, who is he?" Hermione, obviously wanting to answer the questions one at a time, held up her hand, Mark stopped speaking and allowed Hermione to carry on

"His name is Ronald Weasley, please tell me you have heard of him,"

"Well of course, he helped defeat Voldemort alongside Harry Potter and Yourself, Is it really him, I didn't recognise him!" Mark was flabbergasted, so Hermione decided to continue.

"I have thought of a way of getting him to remember his memory, you see he has dreams of his past, but by the time he wakes up, they are forgotten, I researched the topic a little and I believe that if we cast a spell on Peter / Ron just after he falls asleep and transport his dreams into a pensive, he can look at them once he wakes up and remember them, hopefully once he recalls a few memories, the rest will follow." Hermione stated, with a hopeful grin

Mark sat contemplating the idea for a while,

"Well there is no harm in trying is there, it hasn't been attempted before to my knowledge, so it's a new one for medi-wizard science! Will you speak to Peter / Ron about this and make the necessary arrangements? I don't mind telling you Hermione, that I think this could very well work, if carried out correctly!"

"I'll speak to him once we have finished here, there is one more thing I would like some advice on though, if you don't mind?" Hermione asked, moving a little awkwardly in her chair.

"Fire away, I'm all ears" Mark beamed

"Should I inform Ron's family that he is safe and well?"

"Hmm, well there is no harm in telling them I suppose, It will probably put their minds at rest that their son is still alive, but just as long as you explain the situation carefully and tell them that under no circumstances what-so-ever are they to come here to see him. I know it sounds cruel, but it could confuse him to suddenly be bombarded by his "Family" when he has been stuck in here for nearly 6 years not even knowing his name! Oh and another thing Hermione, I don't think it is a good idea to tell him who you are just yet either, Of course you will have to explain when he starts remembering his past again, but for now just stick to being the Healer!"

"Ok Mark, I understand, Well thanks for being so supportive, I'll go and speak to Peter / Ron now and I'll contact his parents tonight when I get home."

With that Hermione exited the office and headed for Ron's room.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want to cast a spell on me while I'm asleep that will transfer all my dreams to a pensive, then when I awake, I can look back at the dreams and slowly regain my memory?" Peter / Ron summarised with a confused look on his face.

"That's pretty much it yes! We'll start it tonight if that's ok with you, after the sooner you start, the sooner things will start to come back to you!" Hermione smiled as Peter leapt across the room and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me, are you sure it will work? Oh thank you Thank you" Suddenly realising what he was doing, Peter / Ron pulled away, his ears turning a deep red colour.

"Um, err.. Sorry don't know what came over me, I'm just excited that's all, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Peter, It's fine, don't worry, I can tell your happy, we'll just have to see what happens won't we, I've got to go now, but I'll be back later tonight to make sure the instructions I've left for the nursing staff has been carried out." Hermione explained as she turned to leave

"What, aren't you casting the spell yourself?" Peter, cried, with a worried expression

"Don't worry, I've already checked that it is ok, the nurse knows exactly how to do it and I've had her practice it a few times." Hermione, tried to soothe his worry. Satisfied that she had, once his trademark grin appeared on his face, she turned around and left for home and the conversation she was dreading with all her heart.


	6. Dream a little dream of me

I'm back again, thank you for all my reviews!

Disclaimer: - I own nothing

Chapter 6

**Dream a little Dream of me**!

"The Burrow" Hermione shouted as she through the floo powder into her fire grate and stuck her head through. She could see the homely kitchen of the Burrow, with the scrubbed wooden table, mis-matched windows, wonky dresser with the plates that appeared to be falling over. It was just as Hermione remember it.

"Hello! Is anyone there, It's Hermione, can anyone hear me?" Hermione called to the empty room. Suddenly heavy footsteps could be heard stomping their way down the stairs.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you dear, how are you coping in Australia, have you settled in well! You're looking a little peaky dear are you eating enough?" Hermione laughed as Mrs Weasley continued her 20 questions only to stop when Hermione interrupted her.

"Mrs Weasley, please, I'll answer all your questions later, but there really is something very important I must speak to you about, Is Mr Weasley there too?" She questioned, while peering around the kitchen once more.

"Why, yes my dear, hold on, I'll go and get him, Harry and Ginny are here too, is it ok for them to listen in as well?"

"Yes that would be easier actually, I was going to call them after I spoke to you, but if they're here already…" Mrs Weasley disappeared; to come back a few minutes later with a very puzzled Mr Weasley, Harry and Ginny in tow.

"Hermione, hi, it's nice to see you, how are you?" Ginny greeted Hermione with a warmth that seemed to ease a little of the tension.

"Hello! I'm fine Ginny, I think you all need to sit down to here this, it may come as a bit of shock" waiting until everyone was seated, she continued…

"I'll start from the beginning, you see, my job here in Melbourne is as an exchange student working in the department for Curses, jinxes and hexes, as a Healer for the clinical trials. These trials cover a huge number of cases, some of which are patients that have been hexed and are taking a series of potions, charms etc to counteract the hex. The treatment can take anything from a week to a lifetime. I was however assigned to one particular case as the past Healer caught a rather nasty case of Wizarding Flu and will be off indefinitely." Pausing for breath, Hermione was interrupted by a rather impatient Harry

"I don't wish to be rude, Hermione, but we know this, what's the matter?" Ginny, who elbowed him rather sharply in the ribs, apologised to Hermione and beg her to continue.

"I'm getting to that part Harry!" Hermione shouted, "I didn't think there was anything special about this case, he is a young man with amnesia, had it for years and has been stuck in the hospital for about 6 years, nobody knew who he was or where he was from, they gave him the name of Peter and have been trying everything possible to bring his memory back. I met him on my first day here; I didn't even look at him at first, just walked in the room, picked up his chart and started reading his notes. He had his back to me, but as soon as he turned round, older as he was I can still recognise Ron when I see him!" Looking at the confused faces slowly lighting up with hope and understanding Hermione continued

"Yes Peter is Ron, he some how ended up in Australia with amnesia, and he doesn't remember a thing, not even me!" Hermione paused for a while to let the news sink in and also to wipe her cheeks from the salty tears which were cascading down them uncontrollably.

"Oh my, my little boy is alive, I can't believe it! Of Arthur I new he wasn't dead, oh this is such wonderful news, we're coming straight there Hermione, and I've got to see him!" Mrs Weasley announced, standing up and beginning to move.

"No! Mrs Weasley you can't, I'm sorry but I can't allow it" seeing the disappointed look on Mrs Weasley's face Hermione decided to explain her motives before Mrs Weasley jumped in with the arguments.

"I am handling his case and I feel we are making progress, I have found a way using a pensive to record his dreams and let him replay them during the day when he is awake. You see, he remembers in his dreams but forgets when he wakes. If I allow you to see him, he will become confused and it may have a bad effect on his memory and make him even more confused that he already is."

Sinking in her chair with dread, Mrs Weasley turned to her husband for support.

"We understand Hermione, and we will obey anything that you wish. We know after all, that there is no one more than yourself who would want the old Ron back. It must be difficult for you, seeing him every day and not being able to tell him the truth. We won't come and visit him until you give us the go-ahead. Thank you for letting us know Hermione, It has released a great load from our hearts." Mr Weasley smiled the same lop-sided smile that Ron had always pulled and turned to embrace his wife.

"Hermione" Harry said meekly, entering the conversation. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed earlier, you must be under such stress at the moment with-out me joining the band wagon. Can you do me a small favour? When he does start to remember his past, can you give him our love and tell him we will visit soon?"

"Of course Harry, I'll let you know when he starts to make progress. We have started him on the first dream catcher spell tonight so hopefully we can play them back tomorrow and he will being to get a picture in his mind of what happened in his life. I have to go now, sorry; I've got to get back to the hospital to check the spell is going ok. I'll keep you informed of the latest events. Love you all, Bye" and with that Hermione pulled her head back out of the green flames and found herself back in her living room.

After a quick meal of beans on toast, she still hadn't properly unpacked all the boxes, she felt that doing it the muggle way would help her feel more at home in this new environment, she apparated back to the hospital. After checking on Peter / Ron, she walked down the long corridor to the nurses station to speak to the night sister on duty.

"Hello, how is Peter doing? Did it take long for him to fall asleep?

"No not at all, once he knew that you had checked it out, he went to sleep quite quickly. We cast the spell about 15 minutes after and the pensive has been glowing silvery blue since then, so the spell must be working correctly."

"We shall just have to wait until morning to find out though, I'm going off home to bed now, but bleep or owl me if there are any changes please, I won't mind." Smiling at the Sister, she apparated back home and snuggled down in her bed, thinking about what memories Peter / Ron was remembering in his sleep.

Well that's it for the moment, but if you would like to find out what Ron's memories are then click the button and review!!!


	7. In my minds eye

Hello peeps, I will first of all apologise for the amount of dialogue in the last chapter – there needed to be a lot and it just sorta ended up lumped together – sorry if it was a little confusing to read.

Thank you once again to all my reviewers! I appreciate them a lot!

Disclaimer:- I still own nothing.

Chapter 7

**In my Minds eye**

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the glorious sunshine pouring through her bedroom window, looking out she could see the sea in the far distance, shimmering in the early morning light. It was going to be a wonderful day, she could just tell. Jumping into the bath, she soaked for 45minutes, taking in the rich aroma of the dewberry bubble bath until her fingers started to wrinkle up. Stepping out of the bath and toweling herself dry, she made her way to the kitchen where she put the muggle kettle on before going to get dressed and ready for another day at the hospital – the moment of truth for Ron / Peter.

An hour later, she found herself walking down the hospital corridor to Ron / Peter's room, to check the spell had come off all right and to check the pensive for memories.

The big ceramic bowl stood on the bedside locker, peering inside; Hermione could see small faces peering up at her through the mist and swirls of the memories. Casting a quick "Viewing" spell Hermione was able to look at the memories, just to make sure that they eased Ron / Peter into it gently without taking him straight to the last battle with Voldemort, and his love confessions to herself. He couldn't know about her yet, she knew he wouldn't truly trust her if he found out so soon, and in these circumstances.

Luckily the memories were all situated around his early childhood at the Burrow, surrounded by his family, tasting Ton Tongue toffee from Fred and George, Opening Christmas presents around the tree at 3am one Christmas morning, and one particularly funny one where he and Ginny were tied to a tree by Bill and Charlie and made to sing 5 nursery rhymes if they wanted to be released.

While all this was going on, Ron / Peter had come back from the canteen where he had been eating son "real" food for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Hermione, err… can I call you Hermione or would you prefer I called you Healer Granger?" Peter / Ron enquired, feeling the tips of his ears turn red with embarrassment.

"Hello, no Hermione will be fine, how are you feeling this morning, any side effects from the spell?"

"No, it went fine, I was out like a light! Did it work? Did I have any dreams?" Ron / Peter asked eagerly peering into the pensive.

"Yes you did, hold on and I'll put a spell on the memories, so you can see them in chronological order to make them easier to read." Hermione explained as she gave her wand a swish and muttered

"date us sortus"

Bright pink sparks flew from the tip of her wand into the pensive, lighting up the swirling mass, once the light went out, Hermione motioned for Ron / Peter to take a seat and get comfortable.

"Now there are a few things I have to tell you and remind you before you begin. First of all, don't expect a lightning cure, just because you can see some of your memories doesn't mean to say that your whole memory bank will automatically come back to you in an instant. Second of all I shall fill you in on your back ground history, so you are not confused when looking at the memories." After watching Ron / Peter nod his head and return to his "I'm all ears" pose, Hermione continued.

"Your name is Ronald Arthur Weasley, you were born on the 1st March (not sure what year – take a wild guess!) And you were born into a family of 5 brothers and one sister. Your parents are called Molly and Arthur." Hermione smiled as she saw the look of confusion and worry on Ron's face-lift into one of shock and joy.

"Well I think you should look at the memories now and see what you think, I'll leave you to it, just point your wand and pull out a memory, the pensive will do the rest for you. I'll pop back around lunch time to check how you are doing and answer any questions you may have." With that she exited the room, leaving Ron with his thoughts.

She decided to explore the hospital further, so far she had only been to the canteen and her own department, she was sure there must be some sort of reference centre or library which would hold more information of the subject of memory loss. After asking the lady at the front desk, Hermione followed the instructions to the basement where the library was situated. It was a cold, dark circular room with bookshelves covering the walls and reaching out into the centre of the room, nearly meeting in the middle to form smaller "rooms". Upon closer inspection of the shelves, Hermione found them to be categorised into subject matter and an older, restricted section like the one at Hogwarts.

Scanning the rows of books in the Memory, Jinxes and hexes sections she pulled out books which looked to hold a wealth of information on the subject and possible means to over come the loss and remember. The restricted section door lock held no problems for Hermione, after trying many charms and spells such as "Alohamora" and "Openseseame" she finally succeeded with an ancient spell she had once read about in a book at Hogwarts. The door creaked open with age and the candles around the room lit up to allow the reader to see more clearly. Looking along, she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but all of a sudden her eyes were attracted to a particular book entitled "Transportation around the world" eagerly grabbing the book she returned to a small wooden desk in the centre of the room.

The book itself was very old, written in 57AD according to the preface, it was extremely tatty and worn, but the writing itself was still clear and understandable. Flicking through it, Hermione looked for any spells that could send a Wizard to another country, there were however approximately 60 of them in total. She managed to weasel the final total of possible spells down to 8 after reading each one in turn and ruling out those, which did not have Memory loss as a side effect. So she was down to 8, if only she could remember that day more clearly, she had racked her brain over and over again but she couldn't recall anything after Ron had grabbed her hand, it had all been a blur. She made note of the spells, and copied down the details of each, placing the book back on the restricted shelf, she booked out the others she had taken and left the library.

Upon reaching the main part of the bustling hospital again she couldn't believe her eyes, the clock on the wall read 9pm. had she really spent the whole afternoon in the basement researching the spells?

Making her way to Ron's room again, she entered to find him peering over the pensive bowl.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you, have you been looking at that all day?" Hermione greeted him

"Hi, no I just had a thought and I wanted to check it out, I had a sudden flash back I suppose you could call it about a clock with faces as hands, It was on the wall of the Kitchen I saw in my memories. I was just looking at the memories again to make sure I was right, and I was it's right there! Hermione I think your idea may actually be working! I'm remembering small things like Christmas presents, and my loathing for corned beef and the colour maroon." Ron smiled with a look of joy on his face.

"I can explain the clock for you if you like, you see every hand on the clock represents a member of the Weasley family, your family. On the clock face there are different sections for school, work, travelling, danger, lost, eating, etc. The hands point to whatever activity that member of the family is doing at that moment in time." Hermione explained, as the look of joy turned to a look of confusion on Ron's face.

"Hermione, I don't wish to rude, but exactly how do you know all these things about me, when we haven't met before?"

Oohh what's gonna happen? Is she gonna tell him, is she not? REVIEW and I'll post another chapter!!!!!


	8. The truth will out

Hello everyone, thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapter – much appreciated!

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 8

The truth will out

Hermione sat down hard on the side of the bed, shocked at the question – she new it would come out eventually, just not so soon. He obviously still believed they had never met before, and as far as she could make out, he didn't know about Harry yet or their adventures during their school years. Her thoughts were running through her brain so quickly she had a hard job keeping up with them. Should she make up some lie about the clock, saying that every Wizarding house in England had one – no he would never believe that. Should she tell him that he was well known in England and she had read a newspaper article about him – no that would lead to more lies, trying to explain why he was famous. No she decided – it would have to be the truth.

"Well I think this may come as a little bit of a shock, please don't be mad at me, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to remember it rather than me tell you and force you into remembering it. We were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together, we were the best of friends" Turning away and blushing a brilliant red colour, Hermione was unable to meet his eyes. Ron sat still in his chair, soaking up the information.

"I'm not mad, I can understand your reasoning, but just answer me one thing – when were you going to tell me? Once I had had a dream about you, which would confuse me even more. Exactly what else are you hiding from me, obviously you know me very well!" Ron said as his voice grew louder and louder with his frustration and anger.

"I can tell you anything you want to know, I have contacted your family back in England by the way and told them you are safe – they will not come out until I ask them too as they want you to remember them – not be confused if they suddenly come for a visit out of the blue." Still unable to meet his eyes, Hermione rambled on.

"I can understand that – what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me sooner – don't you realise how this is cutting me up inside – until a few days ago I didn't know who I was, where I was from, why I was here or if there was any hope of me regaining my memory!" Hermione, saw red at this point and decided to give as good as she got – unfortunately her emotions from the last 6 years also came to the surface and were directed at Ron.

"HOW YOU FEEL, HOW YOU FEEL, WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS HAS DONE TO THE REST OF US, ESPECIALLY ME – WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, WE HAVE A MEMORIAL SERVICE AND EVERYTHING. HOW DO YOU THINK I COPED OVER THE LAST 6 YEARS NOT KNOWING WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE, IF YOU WERE DEAD" By now tears were streaming down Hermione's face, she made no attempt to brush away – she was on a role, at last her feeling were being aired and she felt a large weight being lifted from her heart.

"THE DAY YOU VANISHED, I LOST THE LOVE OF MY L;IFE, THE MAN I WAS GOING TO MARRY, HAVE A FAMILY WITH, GROW OLD WITH, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STAND THERE AND GIVE ME THE THIRD DEGREE!" Realising what she had let slip, Hermione's hand rushed to cover her open mouth. Ron just sat there in the chair in shock, not really knowing how to handle the situation; he stood up and slowly moved over to the bed to sit beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry for getting angry, I didn't realise how it had effected you, I didn't know we were best friends, but what do you mean by "the love of my life"? Were we more than friends?" Ron began, shyly.

With tears still streaming down her red, flushed cheeks Hermione choked out an answer.

"Yes, Oh Ron, I'm sorry please just ignore everything I've said and I'll just leave you in peace now, you know how to set the pensive up, remember to cast the spell on yourself before you go to sleep and you should be fine. Bye" and with that Hermione rushed out of the door, leaving a stunned Ron still sitting on his bed looking at the empty space beside him which just a few moments ago sat the love of his life.

 Yes from the first day he had seen her looking over his prescription chart, he had recognised her, he couldn't place her, but he had definitely seen her before.

 He gradually began to realise that there was more to this Healer than met the eye, and he couldn't explain the funny way his stomach twisted in knots whenever she entered the room, or the way his whole body would tingle when she placed her hand on his. But after that last conversation he now realised what it all meant. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

I know this is a short chapter but you all asked for one to be posted quickly so there it is, I also felt that if I carried on with the next bit it would be too long!

Oh what will he do know? Will Hermione return the next day? Review to find out the next instalment!


	9. Apologies and memories

Hello!, I can't believe I'm updating 3 times in one week! Thanks to all my reviewers- you're boosting my confidence even more!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Chapter 9 (God I've actually written 9 chapters!!!)

**Apologies and memories.**

In one moment, Ron's life seemed to fit all together – the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to shift into some understandable order. Slowly getting up from his seated position on the bed he made his way out of the room to try and catch up with Hermione only to bump into the ward sister, a Surly individual who would rather all the patients were bed-bound, It would make her job easier! Much to Ron's dismay she pushed him around and frog marched him straight back into his room and into the bed.

"You are to stay in here now until the morning, It is already 10pm, I will not have my patients out of bed at this hour, now don't forget to cast the spell on the pensive." With that Sister stomped out of the room to find her next poor undeserving soul.

Ron laid down in the bed, he cast the spell on the pensive and tried to let sleep overtake him, unfortunately, due to all the thoughts and feelings running through his mind and heart he was still wide awake 3 hours later still staring at the ceiling. In an effort to clear his mind, Ron began to mull over the conversations he had had with Hermione, From the first moment he met her in this very room, he new there was a "pull" between them, he had finally realised that he loved her, he just didn't remember how, why, where etc. Slowly but surely Ron's mind was overcome by sleep, he closed his eyes after making a promise with himself that the very next morning he would visit Hermione and apologise for his behaviour.

* * *

Next morning came and Hermione crawled out of bed, deciding that she couldn't face Ron that day after the embarrassing conversation of the previous day, she called Mark, and made up a lame excuse that she had a stomach bug. Not even bothering to get dressed, she lounged in a comfy chair in the living room with a book, namely Hogwarts a History, she still found that after all these years, reading that book always calmed her down.

"What do you mean she isn't due in today, where is she, she said she would be in?" Ron asked confused and annoyed with himself for driving Hermione away, for he new there was nothing really wrong with her – It was his fault she wasn't here.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but she has called in sick today, why don't you look through the pensive from your dreams last night, perhaps you will make some progress by the time she returns." Said the Sister as she turned, ignoring his protests and shut the door behind her.

Signing a sigh of resignation, Ron sat down in front of the pensive and picked out a memory that he had dreamed of the night before.

He was standing in a battlefield by a castle; from a sign he could tell that it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He guessed that he would have been about 17 as he was in school robes and a lot younger.

All around the castle the walls shook from the explosions of spells shooting between the good and evil. Amongst all the fighting between what looked like Death eaters (He had been allowed to read the newspapers while he was in the hospital and so knew what they were) and the people of Hogwarts and their families were Himself, Hermione and Harry Potter. Ron recognised him by the newspaper articles. Ducking to miss an unforgivable curse Hermione called to Ron

"If we can just get through this last group we will be fine!"

"I hope your right Hermione, I really…" but Ron couldn't finish the sentence because just at that moment a robed man, who was literally skin and bones apparated out of thin air and spoke to the three of them.

"Well, well what have we here, could it be Harry Potter and his merry-men?" smirked the man, just looking at the memory made Ron shiver; he aimed his wand at the three and stopping on Hermione.

"Leave them alone Voldemort, it's me your after, not them – You know the prophecy as well as I do – there's no point in harming them." Harry shouted above all the spells and explosions. Ron now had a better understanding of what was actually happening; somehow he was remembering the last battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. He just didn't know why, he hadn't been there, had he?

"That is of course true Harry, but you see, I have come to the conclusion that as we don't need them in our little wand fight, there's no point them taking up valuable space on the side lines" Voldemort replied

At this point Voldemort raised his wand and aimed at Ron, who stood in front of Hermione to shield her from the Dark Lord.

Looking around for a means of escape but finding none, Ron could see the remains of the battle; Death Eaters were scattered everywhere, stunned or dead.

Slowly, Voldemort raised his wand hand, and muttering some incantation, which sounded like "transportio" something, swished his wand and cast the spell at Ron. Seeing the Spell fly towards him, Ron felt behind him to find Hermione's hand, grabbing it, his last words were.

"Hermione, look after Harry and my family please, tell them I love them, but most of all Hermione, I love you with all my heart!" and with that the spell hit him, he doubled over in pain then disappeared from sight.

Jolting out of the memory, Ron found himself still sitting on his bed in the hospital room. He was shocked at the dream he had just witnessed, was he really best friends with Harry Potter, had he really fought with Harry and Hermione in the final battle? He knew the one person who would be able to tell him the information he needs to know. He just needed to find out where she lived.

* * *

Creeping out of the room, Ron made his way down stairs to the main reception desk, upon finding the receptionist engaged in a heated conversation with an awkward member of the public, Ron tip toed round the desk to the filing cabinet in the back room. He soon found what he was looking for, the draw of Doctor contact details, bleep numbers, addresses and other useful information. Taking another quick glance at the still busy receptionist, he rummaged through until he found Hermione's file, opening it up he soon got the information he needed. Placing everything back in its correct place and slowly making his way back round the desk he purchased a small bunch of flowers from a flower stall and walked over to the fire place and the pot of floo powder.

"6 Harbour walk" Ron shouted as he threw the powder in, watched the flames turn green the stepped in. He felt a little dizzy as he was spun round until he fell out onto a polished wooden floor of a neat and tidy apartment. A shocked Hermione came rushing in from the kitchen, wand at the ready but stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing who the uninvited visitor was.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing here, you shouldn't be here, not without a member of the Hospital staff" Hermione, began ready to tear him off a strip.

"First of all Hermione, I'm sorry, sorry for bursting in on you, I know your "ill", yes don't worry I won't tell Mark that your faking it. And I'm also sorry for what I said last night. I should have seen that you were uncomfortable with the situation and I'm sorry that I pushed you into saying it. Here I got you these, as way of an apology," Ron said as he thrust the flowers towards Hermione.

Taking the flowers and giving him a small smile, she made her way towards the kitchen and motioned for him to follow.

"Its ok Ron, don't worry about it, I probably shouldn't have told you, I meant what I said afterwards, just forget any of it ever happened!" Ron could see tears begin to fill her eyes, as she spoke the words, making it evident that she didn't mean them.

As she filled a vase for the water and put the kettle on the muggle way, Ron watched her. He was so taken with the way the sun shone through the windows making her hair look almost copper, in his eyes, nothing could fault her, even standing here in her Kitchen in her dressing gown and fluffy slippers!

"Hermione, I had another dream last night, it was about the final battle" thinking this was as good a place as any to start the conversation.

"Really, do you remember anything else from it, or has it helped you remember other things?" Hermione had apparently changed hats from the embarrassed friend to Healer.

"Yes and no, I can't really remember actual memories but I can sorta remember feelings and emotions, does this make sense?"

"Quite a lot actually, the mind works in a strange way, usually the first thing our brain takes in or remembers is a smell, feeling, sense rather than the sounds and pictures, that is why you can remember the emotions rather than the actual events. What feelings are you remembering?" Hermione wondered

"It has all really linked in with one another, since I first saw you in the hospital room, I knew there was something about you that was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it, then after the first set of dreams and the more we chatted and got to knew each other I could feel some sort of connection, then after last night well…" Ron trailed off as Hermione turned away from him to gaze out of the window.

"I thought I could read recognition in your eyes the first day we met, but I suppose I just wished to see it there, I was so shocked to find you, here of all places after so long of believing that you were dead." Tears were now flowing freely down her flushed cheeks again. This time Ron walked over to her and took her face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"I didn't finish what I was going to say did I? After your speech last night, it got me searching my heart and soul, then after the dreams this morning in the pensive it finally hit me, I love you Hermione. I don't think I have truly ever stopped, I may not remember all the moments we have spent together over the years, and hopefully in time I will get all those memories back but I do love you with all my heart." Ron smiled as Hermione buried her head in his chest and wept with relief. Their feelings were out in the open and they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

Once Hermione had quietened down, Ron led her to a dining room chair,

"Hermione, there was just one thing I wanted to know, am I really best friend with Harry Potter, and what did that "transportio" spell thing do? The last bit made Hermione jump up and give him all her attention

"What, Ron, say it again, what spell?"

To find out what happens with the spell and if they can find a cure – REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. Explanations, Memories and realisations

Hiya, wow I didn't expect that many reviews so quickly! You really want me to update this! Well, I have decided that this will be the last chapter I'm writing – I'm getting a bit bored of it!

Disclaimer :- I unfortunately still own nothing!

Chapter 10 – (By the way I was joking about it being the last chapter – not sure how many more there will be though – all depends on how much more you want to here!

**Explanations, Memories and realisations**

Taking a seat next to Hermione, Ron repeated what he had said

"I think the spell was transportio something or other – it wasn't very clear, as I was panicking a little at the time! Why is that the spell that sent me here and rid me of my memories?"

"I do believe it is," exclaimed Hermione as she ran out of the room to the study where the desk was almost as untidy as Mark's had been. Sitting herself down in front of "Transportation around the world" and thumbed through until she found the page she was looking for. Ron stood in the doorway, watching her work.

"Some things never change do they Mione?" Shocked out of her concentrated state, Hermione stared at Ron, who had just realised what he had just said.

"Blimey I don't know where that came from, just watching you reading that book made me remember you at school, sitting in the library with your head in a text book." Ron beamed as he came further into the room and perched on the edge of the desk.

"What's the book about anyway?"

"It's a book on Transportation spells around the world, so far I have narrowed the possibilities down to approximately 7….actually, no make that one!! Ron, I think I've found the spell that Voldemort used on you!"

"What, really, read out what it says Mione!" Ron jumped up excited; finally, they were getting somewhere!

'The Transportio hemisphere spell, this spell can be used to transport a witch or wizard to the other hemisphere. It can be performed by the witch/wizard themselves or by another person. This spell has been linked to unknown sources of Dark magic and has some terrible side effects, the most common occurring ones include, Memory loss, comas and death.

It is easy to tell if a witch/wizard has been transported using this spell as a small picture of a bird in flight, not unlike a muggle tattoo will appear somewhere on the persons body.'

"Ron" Hermione glanced up from the book, "It all fits so far, but do you have any tattoos?"

"I don't know, I've never seen any, perhaps there may be one on my back, will you have a look for me?" Slowly watching Hermione nod her head as he lifted his top over his head and off of his arms. To Hermione's surprise, he was still as fit and muscular as he was back in his Hogwarts days when he was Quidditch Keeper for Gryffindor. Scanning his back, Hermione resisted the erge to touch him; all of a sudden she was broke from her thoughts when her eyes stumbled across a small picture.

"Ron, its here, there is a Bird in flight right here," she said as she pressed the spot on his back where the bird was situated.

"Well, at least we know what spell was used against you, lets just see if the book comes up with an antidote, or reversal spell to get you back to normal" Hermione pressed on as she buried herself in the text again.

"I'll go and put the kettle on again as it appears you will be some time!" Ron mumbled as he walked back towards the kitchen, he had seen that look on Hermione's face before; it was the look of serious concentration. He knew that if he interrupted her now he would not see his next birthday!

* * *

The clock ticked on, and it was now mid afternoon before he heard anything from Hermione, he had rummaged around her cupboards and produced a sandwich for her lunch but apart from that he had sat in the living room looking through an old photo album which was lying on the coffee table. He recognised the majority of the people in them, and could even remember some of them actually being taken. It was strange seeing himself with all of these people, when in truth he didn't remember ever meeting them.

"BINGO!!" cried Hermione from the other room, she tore down the hallway and landed with a thump on the sofa next to a startled Ron.

"I've found it, I've found the counter spell. It will transport you back to England and basically reverse what happened before, but you will still be able to remember everything that has happened to you here in Australia." Hermione grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a rib-breaking hug.

"Hermione, I should head back to the hospital, Sister will be ever so mad at me for sneaking out. Can we cast the spell there, that way I will be able to collect my stuff too."

"Yes of course Ron, I'll have to speak to Mark, my boss first and explain everything that has happened and what we are going to do. Also, I suppose to hand in my notice, I'm not letting you out of my sight again, I lost you for nearly 6 years, I can't go through that again." Hermione said as she grabbed her coat and a handful of floo powder from the pot beside the fire grate.

Unfortunately for Ron, Sister was walking past just at the same time he Floo'd back into the hospital foyer.

"Ah Mr Weasley, and where pray tell have you been all morning? I do not recall you asking for a chaperone to take you out of the hospital grounds. I shall be speaking to Matron about you, no doubt you will be confined to your room for the foreseeable future for this latest stunt."

"Actually Sister, he was with me, I was carrying out a Community environment session, you know what I mean, where you integrate the patient back in the everyday world." Hermione piped up with a smug grin. Ron was quite shocked at her out burst but was extremely pleased when the Sister gave a "Humph" and marched off down a corridor to the staff canteen.

"Thanks Mione, that old hag has been bugging me for the last 5 years and now you've finally put her in her place!" Ron exclaimed as his trade mark lopsided grin spread out on his face.

"Right well you head on up to your room, I'm going to go and speak to Mark about the latest developments. I'll come up when I've finished, Ok?" Hermione said as she made her way to the lift with Ron shortly behind her. Once they reached the 5th floor they both got out and headed in the opposite directions.

* * *

Knocking on Mark's door, and waiting for the "Come in Please" Hermione opened the door and peeked round the door frame, only to see a rather busy Mark still shoulder high in books and parchment.

"Hi Mark, is this a bad time? I could call back later only I've come across some very important facts about Ron's case!"

"Hiya Hermione, no please come in, I could do with a break from all this admin work. What's the latest then?" Mark said as a look of relief appeared on his face, he cleared a space on one of the chairs for Hermione to sit then proceeded to sit back in his own chair and rest his feet on the desk.

Hermione took her time in explaining the situation very carefully, she went into details about how to transfer Ron back to England and hopefully regain his memory by casting the counter spell.

Mark listened intently to the speech and nodded his agreement here and there.

"It seems all ok with me, I suppose the sooner you cast the spell the better really, I take it Ron already knows about this?" After waiting for a nod from Hermione he continued

"Well it would only be fair to do it quite soon, how about tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow would be good, it would give him a chance to get used to the idea, and also for myself to research the spell a bit more. There is one more thing I wanted to ask you, I know I haven't been here that long, and It is a bit of a cheek but would it be possible if I…" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Mark had read her thoughts and cut in with his answer

"Hermione, of course I understand, you want to leave this job and return to England with Ron. Don't worry; Steve explained your situation when I asked him for any recommendations for this job. He said the change of scenery may do you good, looks like he was right doesn't it! Don't worry about leaving us in the lurch, you predecessor, called the other day to inform us that he is over the worst of the flu and should be able to return to work within the next month!"

Tears were now glistening down Hermione's cheeks as the watery smile spread on her lips, reaching over the table and hugging Mark around the neck, she cried her happy tears into his shoulder whilst saying

"You don't know how happy I am, thank you Mark, Thank you!"

* * *

"So we're casting the spell on you tomorrow morning and hopefully if all goes according to plan, you will return to the exact spot that you left nearly 6 years ago, with all your memories still intact and me standing beside you. Madame Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts, will be on standby just in case you need her, and it has been suggested that you spend a night in the infirmary there just to be on the safe side. Hermione explained the procedure to Ron over some dinner later on that night. They were sitting in the almost empty canteen, sipping hot chocolate and discussing their plans for when they return to England.

"Mione, what about your job, you're here for a year aren't you?" Ron enquired

"Well I was, but Mark has agreed that I should be in England with you, you see you are still technically on the clinical trials until I write up a report on your recovery, so I will be getting a small salary whilst looking after you." When we leave Hogwarts, we can move back into my flat in London whilst you get settled and used to having a full memory again, then we can see about contacting your family again.

"That sounds like a good enough plan to me!" Ron said through a yawn. "I'm beat, Mione, I might head on up to bed now, I'll see you in the morning, Ok?" Ron declared as he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek.

Watching his retreating back, Hermione couldn't feel happier if she tried, she had found Ron, found a cure for his memory loss and was about to return home to England with the man of her dreams. That is if it all went well tomorrow.

He He, aren't I cruel, I know you don't like the cliffies but review and I'll update quicker!!


	11. Going Home

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update – I've been snowed under with work and ill at the same time. But it was my own fault – hangovers are the worst!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: - I own nothing

Chapter 11

**Going home**

The day dawned bright and sunny with white fluffy clouds showing on the distant horizon. Hermione had been up for hours sorting out her lose ends in preparation for her return back to England, all going well with the spell. She had of course stayed up half the night again researching every last piece of information on the counter spell she could lay her hands on. Walking through the streets of Melbourne (she needed to clear her mind for the day ahead of her) she arrived at the international apparation point in the centre of the city. Checking all her luggage in to the apparation area and making sure that Crookshanks was safely locked in his basket, she made her way to the hospital and to the man of her dreams.

Arriving at the hospital some 20 minutes later, Hermione got the lift to the 5th floor, upon opening the doors she was greeted by a very excited but nervous looking Ron.

"Hey Ron, what are you doing sitting here? Shouldn't you be in your room getting ready?"

"Hiya Mione, yeah I suppose I should be, but I couldn't concentrate on one thing knowing what was happening today, so I came here to wait for you." Ron explained.

"Come on then, lets go back to your room and we can go through the plan and sort out your stuff." Hermione said with her usual bossy air.

* * *

At 10am Ron, Hermione, Mark and a few of the nursing staff congregated in a seminar room on the 4th floor.

"Right Ron, Mark will actually perform the spell on you while I apparate to Hogwarts, I got a special international apparation pass this morning when I put my luggage in the check out room. Then hopefully if all goes well, you will return to Hogwarts, to the exact spot where you left 6 years ago with me right next to you."

"Ok then, fine by me." Ron replied a little nervously.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Hermione apparated to Hogwarts with some of Ron's belongings and waited patiently in the exact spot that she had been standing in 6 years previously.

* * *

"Are you ready Ron?" Mark asked whilst aiming his wand at Ron's chest.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mark, Thank you for helping me over the years and for allowing Hermione to keep on my case, I knew you should have taken her off of it!" Ron smiled, shaking Marks hand in the process.

"It's a pleasure Ron, just take care of Hermione now and don't forget to send us invitations to the wedding!"

Raising his wand again, Mark said the words

"transportio reversio"

Ron felt a tight pull in his navel and soon found himself swirling around in what seemed like coloured layers of dust, at one point he thought he could see some of his old memories that he saw in the pensive. All of a sudden he landed feet first on the soft grass of a field, in the distance he could see a large castle – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he thought to himself.

A small tug on his left hand made him turn around quickly, he was met face to face with Hermione, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Ron it worked, it really worked, can you remember everything?

"Yes Hermione, I think I can, I can remember Fred and George turning my teddy bear into a spider, my last Summer at home before we started Hogwarts, even down to how much I love you!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Hermione into a rib crushing hug.

"Hu, humm" came a voice from a little way away, "I don't wish to brake up this little reunion, but we really should get Mr Weasley into the Hospital wing to do a check up!" Madame Pomfrey had spoken!!!

Both grinning like mad, Hermione and Ron followed Madame Pomfrey into the large entrance hall of the castle and up to the Hospital wing.

I know it's short, but it was the only natural break I could find, the next chapter will be longer and quicker coming!

Review, Review, review!!!


	12. Renunions

Wow, have I had a busy summer – I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up, I have a million excuses but you don't want to hear them!

Thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming!!

Disclaimer: - I own nothing

**Chapter 12**

**Reunions**

Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand up the grassy slope towards the Great wooden front doors of Hogwarts, Ron could remember the millions of times they had walked through them together as children. Yes he could remember everything and he felt great. Everything in the Castle, the walls, Paintings, staircases, even the statues were all smiling and greeting him as he passed them by.

Upon reaching the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey settled them In a cubicle and left to find the various tools and potions she would need for the thorough check-up she was about to perform.

"Hermione", Ron began, clearing his throat from not speaking for a while, "Mione, I can remember it all, just like it happened yesterday, it's amazing!" Ron beamed.

"I know, I'm so glad you can remember now, I'm hoping that Madame Pomfrey will give you the all clear then we can move on with our lives, put the past behind us and start a fresh, just the two of us!" Hermione replied in a contemplative mood.

"I agree Mione, there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, that is if you want to spend it with me?" Ron questioned, with a hint of hope and anguish on his face.

"Oh Ron, of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I couldn't bear it if I ever lost you again!" Hermione smiled, watching the grin spread out on Ron's face.

Just then the curtains were pulled back and Madame Pomfrey entered, waving her wand and begun the check-up on Ron.

* * *

Three hours later, a very annoyed Ron and a calming Hermione left the hospital wing and headed towards the village of Hogsmead.

"Why the hell did she need to examine my toe nails for heavens sake? Cried Ron who had just about reached the end of his tether after three hours of being prodded and poked by Madame Pomfrey.

"She was only trying to help us, Ron, you know what she is like, besides isn't it best to be on the safe side and to make sure that everything down to your toe nails is in perfect working order?" Hermione sympathised, somewhat successfully by the look on Ron's face.

"Yeah, you're right as usual, I suppose I'm just excited and nervous about meeting my family for the first time in 6 years!"

"Well don't worry about it, It will be fine, they have missed you terribly and are dying to see you again, you know they haven't really changed that much, obviously they have aged but characteristically they are the same. Your Mum can still bake for England and the twins are just as mischievous!"

They reached the village and headed in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, opening the Oak doors, Ron and Hermione stepped inside and sat down at a nearby free table.

"Do you want a Butter beer before we go to the Burrow?" Hermione asked, hoping it would relax him a little.

"Yes please, I haven't had one for years and I think I may have forgotten what it tastes like."

But after one sip of the warming drink, Ron had remembered the taste, the feeling of warmth and the homely atmosphere of the pub and the people in it.

The first Butter beer was followed by another Two, then they paid the Barman and headed towards the fireplace and the pot of floo powder.

"The Burrow" Ron called out as he stood in the flames and threw the powder at his feet, he felt the familiar pulling at his stomach and soon he was lying on his back in the grate of the Weasley kitchen fire, before he knew what was happening, Hermione landed right on top of him, causing the both of them to call out in pain, Which in turn had the whole household running to the kitchen to investigate the commotion.

Standing up, and helping Hermione to her feet, Ron began to brush the both of them down when he heard the clearing of a throat from behind him. Before he had even turned round, a pair or soft, warm and loving arms had circled his waist and were clinging on for dear life.

"Oh Ronny, I'm so glad it's you, Oh we have all missed you so much you have no idea" It was Mrs Weasley, tears streaming down her face as she gazed up into the manly face that used to be her teenage son.

"Mum, don't cry, come on, I'm here now and nothing is gonna change that! Ron said as he stroked his mother's back trying to calm her down a little, eventually she loosened her rib crunching grip enough so that Ginny could join in the squeeze.

It took the strong arms of Fred and George to finally release Ron from the clutches of his Mother and Sister, with Quick hugs from his Brothers and Father they all made their way into the back Garden where the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

Mrs Weasley examined her youngest son's face while he sat and laughed with his twin brothers, she couldn't believe how grown up he appeared, his strong manly features finally fitted his face, he actually looked quite handsome. She was glad that he had Hermione though to love him, she just knew in her heart of hearts that they would marry some day. It was just a case of when.

Hermione sat quietly for the majority of the afternoon, this was Ron's moment with his long lost family – she didn't want to interrupt, but in some ways she knew she was a part of this family, she had felt that way since there days at Hogwarts. The day had gone well, she had got her Ron back home safe and sound, the Weasley's were all back together again enjoying each others company and everything was finally going right in her life. There was only one thing left to do – Ron still hadn't seen Harry and that, Hermione knew was going to be an emotional experience. But that would have to wait till the next day as the night had caught up with them and they all retired to bed. Unfortunately for Hermione she was kept awake all night by not only Ron's snoring in the bed beside her but the glowing Orange colour on his bedroom walls that she could remember from their childhood.

There, Ron has met up with his family – but Harry is still to go! There is probably only a few more chapters left of this story – I haven't decided yet! I'll try and be a bit quicker in updating the next chapter!!

Feel free to review!


	13. Long lost Best Friends

Oh please forgive me everyone for not updating this story sooner – where has this year gone? I can't believe I started in this in may or June or sometime around then.

This will be the last chapter, as I never seem to be able to get 5 minutes to write another chapter, so I'll wrap it up to stop you all from waiting. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and given me the support and confidence to write it.

Chapter 13

Long lost Best friends.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the air. Hermione and Ron made their way through the winding paths of Diagon alley to the Leakey Cauldron where they were to meet Harry. Typically, Ron was a little nervous, meeting his best friend for the first time in 6 years.

Going through his mind were thoughts of what was Harry like now, had he changed, would he recognise him, did he have a family. There were so many things that Ron realised he didn't know about Harry he started to panic that they wouldn't be able to get their friendship back to how it was.

As the two of them approached the pub, Hermione glanced up into Ron's worried face, squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting kiss on the lips. Hand in hand they then entered the smoke filled room. Birdcages were sitting on the bar. Rats were scurrying around on the floor being chased by black cats and everyone seemed to be cheerfully drinking their beverages.

Ron spotted Harry immediately sitting quietly in a dimly lit corner. As they approached he glanced up and grinned.

"Ron, how are you?" Harry exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and hugged Ron.

"I'm fine" Ron said as he hugged his best friend.

"We've all missed you so much Ron, I take it you saw your family yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'd forgotten how much of a fuss mum makes of us, I don't think she let go of me for more than 5 minutes at a time! It was great to see everyone again, and to catch up on the news. I've missed you all so much, I knew I had to have a family somewhere but I just couldn't match faces with names. I got these strange images in my dreams but I'd forget them as soon as I woke up, until Hermione came along and came up with the solution."

The conversation went on like this for a while, Hermione just sat watching the pair get to know each other again, smiling to herself that this is how it should be – all three of them back together again.

By about 10.30pm the pair where reminiscing about school and re-living the pranks and jokes they played on teachers and fellow pupils. Hermione was satisfied that Ron definitely had recovered his full memory. Somewhere during the whole day they had managed to shut up long enough to eat but by chucking out time they where hungry. Harry offered them both a meal at his place. Accepting the kind invitation, Hermione and Ron went back to Harry's.

Ron was amazed at how Harry hadn't really changed at all, but then again he didn't think he had either. They were both still the jokers they had been while they were at Hogwarts, he realised as he walked along the road towards Harry's house that it didn't matter how long they stayed apart or even if they never saw each other again, they both knew that the three of them would be best friends. There was some sort of invisible tie linking the three of them together. An extremely strong tie that would be with them forever.

The End.


End file.
